fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaka Masami
Tanaka Masami '(田中雅美 ''Tanaka Masami) (or 'Madison Parker '''in the English Dub) is one of the main characters of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel. She is intelligent and kind, who loves art. Her alter ego is 'Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu), the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase is 'Everything will be alright. '(すべてが大丈夫になります。''Subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu.) Appearance Masami looks very similar to her mother. The only difference is their eye colours, when Masami's is purple. Her casual outfit consists of a white knitted dress-like shirt and jeans with a silver belt, and blue slip on shoes. As Cure Moonbeam, Masami's hair becomes longer and is tied up into a similar style to Cure Pine's. Silver earrings the shape of hearts appear. Her outfit is a blue dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a blue bow and a silver stripe in the middle while the skirt part being blue with lace trimming at the bottom and a silver belt around her waist. Her elbow-to-wrist gloves are blue with silver ruffle trimming and each glove has a silver heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are blue with a silver heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and blue shoes. In her Moonbeam Forever form, Cure Moonbeam's skirt reaches to the floor, and is blue and silver with crescent moon-shaped brooches on the bows. Personality Masami is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in the school, and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She is very good at art. which is why she dreams of becoming a famous artist. Masami is also shown to be very elegant. She seems to take after her mother in a few circumstances: both are intelligent, both can be strict, both are gentle and understanding, and both are kind. Masami also takes after her father in a few circumstances: both are intelligent and both are beautiful/handsome. However, because she has no memories of her mother, she gets painful headaches about her mother, and sees her as a mysterious and unknown woman who keeps saying that everything will be alright. She currently trains with her best friend, Fujimura Aika, and Kujou Hikari. History Becoming Cure Moonbeam Fujimura Aika, Masami's best friend, was having a headache, and Masami herself came along and tried to help her. However, Aika was already late for her club, and ran away to it. Later, Masami was walking with Aika to their home, where Kujou Hikari was waiting for them. As the girls started training, they were both sucked into another world, where Masami was separated from Aika. When she finally landed, Masami saw two female figures having a picnic together. The smaller girl seemed to be showing off her skills, and the bigger girl seemed to be watching her intently. Just then, the bigger girl got a call from someone, and saw a man, who had just arrived. The bigger girl got up and the man took her place. Masami thought that the smaller girl would have been in danger because of this man, but apparently, the smaller girl knew this man, and look delighted. Just then, a creature came along and turned into a commune. The bigger girl grabbed the commune and changed forms. With a shock, Masami realised that she was seeing the past. The bigger girl ran away, leaving the smaller girl with the man. Just then, the creature whom Masami had just seen came along, and said her name was Mipple. Mipple changed into a commune, except it was a different commune, and masami was taken into another world, where she found Hikari with two other creatures. The creatures introduced themselves as Pollun and Lulun, who were fairies from the Garden of Light. Mipple said that the bigger girl she had seen was actually her mother, Yukishiro Honoka, and her best friend, Aika's mother, Misumi Nagisa, before they went missing. Just then, Aika arrived with another fairy, and the fairies repeated the introduction to Aika. Mepple and Mipple had separated from Nagisa and Honoka and were sent to the Garden of Rainbows to find Shiny Luminous, who in this case, was Hikari herself. Hikari backed the fairies up by transforming with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Luminous then gave Aika and Masami a mission: to track down their mothers and free them from the Dark Zone. As soon as they agreed, Mepple and Mipple changed into communes, into the Jewel Communes. Just then, Aika and Masami transformed together, into the Pretty Cures of the Sun and Moon, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam! Relationships 'Fujimura Aika - 'The two girls have grown up together and they train together with Kujou Hikari. They are best friends who, sadly, have no memories of their mothers and after becoming Pretty Cure together, they have had their minds set on saving their mothers from their dooms. 'Kujou Hikari - 'Masami has trained with Hikari since she was little, and Hikari was the one who set Masami and Fujimura Aika on their mission to save their mothers. Hikari cares for the duo like a true mother. 'Tanaka Seiji - 'Masami's father. Seiji cares for Masami a lot, and is always there for her. He refuses to let anyone hurt her. When Masami's mother went missing, Seiji became a bit depressed, but he refused to let his daughter see this, or else she might worry and forget her schedule. 'Yukishiro Honoka - 'Honoka is the mysterious woman in Masami's dreams. It is later revealed that Honoka is Aika's mother, and went missing with her best friend on a special mission, but the duo never came back. Masami has made it her lifelong goal to save her mother. Cure Moonbeam 'Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム ''Kyua Mūnbīmu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Masami. She controls the power of the Moon and light. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Dual Sky Magic!" ''Her main attack is Moonbeam Humming, which she can only perform in her Forever Form. Attacks 'Moonbeam Humming '(ムーンビームハミング ''Mūnbīmu Hamingu) is Cure Moonbeam's main attack, which can only be used with the Moonbeam Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. 'Moonlight Humming '(ムーンライトハミング Mūnraito Hamingu) is Cure Moonbeam's second attack, which can only be used with the Moonlight Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. 'Glittering Moon Humming '(グリッターイングムーンハミング Gurittāingu Mūn Hamingu) is Cure Moonbeam's third attack, which can only be used with the Glittering Moon Key inserted into her Cure Sky Stick. 'Extreme Sky Lumiere '(エクストリームスカイリュミエール Ekusutorīmu Sukai Ryumiēru) is Cure Moonbeam's attack with Cure Sunburst, which can only be performed in their Forever Forms, and the Moonbeam and Sunburst Keys inserted into their Cure Sky Sticks. 'Heart-Throbbing Jewel Attack '(ハートスロッビングジュエルアタック Hāto-Surobbingu Jueru Atakku) is Cure Moonbeam's attack with Cure Sunburst and Shiny Luminous, which can only be performed into their Forever Forms, and the Moonlight and Sunshine Keys inserted into their Cure Sky Sticks, and the Lumiere Key inserted into the Luminous Heart Baton. 'Extreme Heart Sky Jewel '(エクストリームハートスカイジュエル Ekusutorīmu Hāto Sukai Jueru) is Cure Moonbeam's attack with Cure Sunburst, Shiny Luminous, Cure Black and Cure White, which can only be used in their Forever Forms, and the Glittering Moon, Sunset, Angel, Yin and Yang Keys inserted into the Cure Sky Sticks, Luminous Heart Baton and Earth Light Wands. Etymology '''Tanaka (田中): ''Ta (田) is a word that means "rice field" while ''Naka ''(那珂) means "in". This name means "(dweller in the) middle of rice fields.". '''Masami (正美): 'Masa ''(マサ) is a word that means "elegant" while ''Mi ''(ミ) means "beauty". Therefore, Tanaka Masami means "elegant beauty in the middle of rice fields". The first name could be a pun because Masami is shown to an 'elegant beauty'. Songs Masami's voice actress, Hamasaki Ayumi, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami, Tanaka Rie and Yukana, the voice actresses for Fujimura Aika, Kujou Hikari and Yukishiro Honoka. Singles * The Snow White Princess * I Believe In Courage * True Heart Duets * Kagayaki (Sparkle) (''along with the voice actress of Fujimura Aika) * Hop, Step, Jump!!! (along with the voice actress of Fujimura Aika) * My Shining Star (along with the voice actress of Kujou Hikari) * Start All Over (along with the voice actresses of Fujimura Aika and Kujou Hikari) * Kitaku (Come Back Home) (along with the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Masami: * "The shining silver moon beaming with light! Cure Moonbeam!" - Cure Moonbeam introduces herself. * "We can fulfill this mission... together." - Masami vows to find her mother, Yukishiro Honoka. * "Mothers are supposed to be with their children! Why are you hurting me?!" - Cure Moonbeam crying when she discovers Honoka was turned evil. * "Everything will be alright, Aika-chan, just you wait." - Masami to Aika when Aika was upset. * "Aika-chan loves everything with the word yaki ''in it." - Masami talking about Aika's love of the foods with''yaki ''in it. * "It's okay to say you're angry, upset or afraid. Just let your friends know, and they won't mind at all." - Cure Moonbeam to the Dark King, explaining how friends are always with you. * "The Snow White Princess, how beautiful you can sing. But where is that prince you wait for?" - Masami's character song, The Snow White Princess. * "I close my eyes and look deep inside my heart shining, because I believe in courage." - Masami's character song, I Believe In Courage. * "Believe there is a miracle, waiting for you, for your true heart." - Masami's character song, True Heart. Trivia * Masami is the third Pretty Cure who is descended from another Pretty Cure, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Fujimura Aika/Cure Sunburst. * Masami is the fifth Pretty Cure to have an ombre, preceded by Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora, Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid, Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle and Fujimura Aika/Cure Sunburst. * Her birthday falls on August 25, which makes her a Virgo. * Masami shares a few similarities with Mishou Mai/Cure Egret: ** Both are the second members of their respective teams. ** Both have a strong relationship with the lead Cure (Hyuuga Saki and Fujimura Aika). ** Both have purple eyes. ** Both are artists. * According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Masami is based off the title character of the fairy tale ''Beauty & The Beast, because Beauty is said to be kind-hearted and beautiful. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Tanaka Masami Cure Moonbeam Previews Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters Category:Female Category:Blue Cures